Tian mi, Sweet Honey
by mkusenagi2
Summary: We know how it ended for Ron and Anne in Forbidden, but how'd it begin for him? How does a repentant man regain his soul and who will step forward to help him? R&R. Rated MA.
1. Chapter 1 The Whirlwind

Tián mì (Sweet Honey)

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 11-09-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Part I

12-28-2010  
14th and Clifton St, NW  
Washington, DC  
0900 hrs

"Damnit… I _HATE_ when you do that… oooOOH! Please, please, please…"

"Say it." Ron.

"no." she whimpered as he massaged her cervix with his turgid penis. "MMMmmGGH! No…"

He stopped. "C'mon you know you wanna. Say it. Who's your friend? Who do you love?" he asked as he tenderly nipped her right nipple. 'GOD she's _SEXY!_'

"bastard! … YOU are. MMM!" she moaned as he pulled out, sank down and licked her thighs. "C'mon. Please?" she moaned.

"'k." Ron reached forward and gently opened her Door to Paradise and teased the inner gates within with his tongue. 'She's SO sweet!' he thought as he drank her essence. "Soundproofed right?"

"Uh hmmm." She gasped.

"Good." He dove in.

"OHHHMIGOD!" Betty Director _howled_ as he suckled her clit.

---

12-28-2007  
Yamanouchi, Japan  
0900 hrs

Ron was meditating on what HE'D done Drakkenacht…

---

He awoke in wreckage.

Not realizing that he could be hurt… he looked throughout the 'house' for _HER_.

He found her.

Her head…

What was _LEFT_ of it.

The rest of them were scattered through the wreckage.

Burned gobbets of flesh and bone…

Except Anne…

She was at the hospital trying to save lives…

He _snapped_.

And it began.

---

HE had made the final decisions, Hanuman provided the power and the means.

DNAmy was ravaged to death by her creations as Ron/Hanuman watched.

Drakken… through his arrogance and stupidity was defiant; until he was tortured by Hanuman's brother Yama in the astral plane before he was drawn and quartered here.

All of the 'little diablos' and Drakken's works were destroyed by Hanuman.

Shego was ravaged and broken physically by Hanuman and was tortured by Kali's visage before she was executed.

Killagan was killed when he was disemboweled through his ass.

Monkey Fist… well Hanuman _ripped_ his essence from him. _RON_ did the rest.

This is how it started for _Him_.

---

Monkey Fist was sleeping in his latest lair in the Congo.

"…" "!" "Who's there?" he asked as he rose in his hammock, 'No one should be able to… NOOOOO!' he thought as Hanuman walked out of the shadows and tore his Essence from Fiske's soul.

"It Is Done." The God rumbled as he morphed into Ron Stoppable.

"Stopppa… AGGHHH!" Fiske shrieked as Ron suddenly stood before him and _took_ his eyes.

"I have no name… and soon neither will you." He said as he began his grisly task.

---

All of those that had _EVER_ tried to hurt Kim or the World while she was defending it… were Sanctioned & Sectioned so 'those in charge' would know.

ALL of them were drawn and quartered, piked on naginata and left to rot on the steps of the old UN building.

The street folk that saw… understood and kept quiet.

All those that had enabled her foes were exposed or worse…

Afterwards he ditched his chip and walked away from everyone he knew…

Except…

Sensei.

End Part I


	2. Chapter 2 Knockabout

Tián mì (Sweet Honey)

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 11-09-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Part II

12-28-2005  
Yamanouchi, Japan  
0900 hrs

"!" Sensei was _shaken_ from his meditations…

No… He was _UPROOTED_.

He found Iyori studying tomes on herbology and acupuncture in the master library. "Come."

They left and went to Ron's room.

He was inside…

Wrapped in Hanuman's ghostly aural body.

Iyori stepped forward…

"No my child. We MUST wait." Sensei said before closing the door.

---

12-29-2005  
Yamanouchi, Japan  
0210 hrs

Iyori couldn't sleep.

She wouldn't admit it to Sensei…

But she not only loved Ron…

She hungered for him.

Iyori rose and crept to his room.

She saw an eldritch glow seeping through the walls…

Summoned her courage, opened the door and entered.

"!" she thought as she was bodily grabbed by a fist and thrown through the door into the wall opposite his room.

"YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO YOUR TEACHER CHILD. THIS ONE IS NOT FOR **_YOU!_**" Hanuman raged as his visage hovered over hers, "YOUR LUST **_WILL_** BE YOUR UNDOING!" He said as he formed the Vajramukti Mace and prepared to smite her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered with heartfelt tears.

"…" Hanuman _looked_ at her soul, "So Be It. Go In Peace Child." The door was rendered whole, and the God vanished.

Iyori went back to her room and wept.

Sensei shook his head from a hidden vantage point and went back to bed as well.

---

Meanwhile…

Ron was having a 'nightmare' about Hanuman…

A one sided battle was occurring in Bueno Nacho's prop warehouse.

After Shego had witnessed Drakken's demise…

She ran.

NOW she knew there was NO hope.

"BAM!" Went Hanuman's fist as it slammed Shego across the room.

'I'm gonna DIE! Oh God…' she thought as she fought to get free from the giant cactus that had fallen on top of her.

"Don't Call On Him. He's Why I'm Here. You Are An Affront To **_US_**. Make Your Peace." His voice rumbled as he grasped her head and pulled her free.

"You Dared To Murder Her." The God rumbled as he stripped Shego and levitated her in a bubble of force, before he stripped.

"No I…" she started to say as she beheld Hanuman in wondrous terror. 'There's NO WAY I CAN TAKE TH…'

"Don't Lie. You Shall Suffer A Unique Fate. One Suited For One Such As You."

"Stoppable Hel…" She wept as she saw what Hanuman had for her.

"He's HERE, Watching, Waiting. Feel Honored MORTAL, For I Haven't Done This Since I Met My Last Wife, The Former Demoness Lankini Before She Repented. You Shall Be Great Sport." He rumbled before he stepped forward and took her.

"I Shall Take My Prize." He said as he grasped her by the thighs and slammed her onto his scepter, "SLATTERN."

"UGGGH!" She cried as she was impaled. 'It's so _GOOD_ it **BURNS**… AHHHHH!'

"Relax My Sweet. It Shall Hurt For only One Eternity." He said as he used her, pulled her off and held her before him in his mighty fist.

"While You Writhe In Pleasure Know The Pain Of My Ire." He said as he lunged forward jaws open and…

"F…" she tried to say before…

"CHUNK!" took her Heart and Soul.

"No." A Goddess Said, "**_You're_** To Be Fucked. Welcome To My Home." Said The Goddess Kali.

---

Sometime later…

"It Is Time For You To rest." Kali Said as she waved her minions away from Shego's soul. "It's Not Every Day I Have One Such As Yourself Enter My Realm. This will Truly Be A Pleasure."

"How Long?"

"My Dear, You've only Been Here 3 Of Your Minutes." Kali Said as she waved her minions back over, "You Break Is over. Let's begin Anew." She Said as her minions _ravaged her_ again.

Then the screaming **_REALLY_ **began.

---

12-29-2005  
Yamanouchi, Japan  
0900 hrs

"Milord. It is time." Sensei said to Hanuman, "I shall see to it She is disciplined for her…"

"NO! She Has Learned The Lesson. She Is To Be Respected. I Will 'Go.' When It Is Time We Shall Leave. It Is An Honor To See you Again Bohdidarma. Farewell."

Hanuman receded and left Ron sitting before his teacher.

"Uh… Hi Sensei. I'm sorry things are the way they are… At least they won't hurt anyone else **_EVER_** again." Ron said as he knelt in zazen before his teacher, "I submit myself to your punishment. I shouldn't have taken their lives… I am not worthy to l…"

"Quiet please. You are a member of an Ancient tradition. What is done is done. We must look to the future. Sit up." He sternly commanded.

Ron did so.

"Let's work on your breathing. Your Root must be cleansed for the One who is Coming." He said.

So began Ron's training.

---

04-16-2006  
Yamanouchi, Japan  
0700 hrs

It was time.

Hanuman had returned and was pleased with Ron's and Sensei's efforts.

They got up, silently said goodbye to Sensei and the school and vanished.

'Stay well my friends. May you BOTH find Happiness.' Sensei thought before he started his morning meditations.

---

04-19-2007  
Benares, India  
The Temple of Durga  
2117 hrs

Ron Stoppable was on a holy mission.

A monster had killed several young girls around the temple…

The priestesses had said the beast was looking for 'Durga's Sleeping Daughter' and was killing indiscriminately because it was blind to her identity.

He had volunteered his services to the temple priestesses…

They were going to turn him away until the Head Priestess (a Learned woman named Lakshmi) saw Hanuman's aura around him.

He was given free reign.

Ron had decided to dress himself in a sari, dabbed on some patchouli and set himself up as bait…

The devotees were evacuated from the temple.

Unbeknownst to him, Anne Marie Possible had been one of the evacuees!

Ron sat in the courtyard, began to merge with his surroundings, and meditated on Durga.

He began to wait.

---

"Thump!"

Ron settled into his breathing as he heard the footstep.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

Ron waited for it…

The beast was _right_ behind him…

And rolled out of the way as it lunged for him.

"You DARE to Resist ME!" It roared as Ron stripped off the sari to reveal himself to his foe. "A BOY? A Mere Stripling Opposes _ME?_ RAVANA?" he roared.

Hanuman awakened.

"You!" Ravana raged.

"Yes Old Foe ME. Your Time Is Done." He said as they summoned Hanuman's Mace.

"Die!" Ravana raged as he morphed into his true form; a 12' tall ten headed, twenty limbed, blue skinned monstrosity and lunged after Ron/Hanuman.

"Not Today. Not _EVER_." Hanuman said as he summoned the Seal of Brahma and used it as a shield. 'Ron. You Must Strike Him With The Mace. He's Vulnerable To Humans!' He said as they separated. 'I'll Hold Him While You Prepare To Strike!'

'ME!' Ron cried as he leapt up onto Ravana's arms, rushed over his shoulders and rolled away as Hanuman grabbed the beast's groin…

And _squeezed!_

"CRUNCH! SPLUTCH!" Bone and sinew were rent in Hanuman's grip.

Ravana lost his strength.

'Yes! Hurry!' Hanuman said as he grabbed Ravana and _threw_ him into the temple walls and floor via his wrestler's grip on Ravana's groin.

"**BOOM!"** The battle was heard for miles. **"BAM! BADAM!"**

Ron cartwheeled up onto Ravana's back and struck him with the Mace.

"!" A blast of Holy Light was seen by StarCore Station…

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ravana cried as he was vaporized soul and all.

---

Later…

The priestesses returned to the temple…

And found it was intact…

Except for three things…

A note had been carved into the temple wall…

A new carving had been added…

And the Head Priestess had a note in vellum appear on her desk when she walked in.

The Note on the Temple wall read (in Sanskrit)…

_May You Live In Peace_ _My Wives_

_Forevermore_

_So Sayeth I_

_Hanuman_

_Durga's Consort._

The Temple wall showed Hanuman standing over Ravana and splitting his head open with his Mace…

However…

One of Hanuman's faces was that of one Ron Stoppable…

And one of the Dakinis (Goddesses) bordering the carving looked like a buxom Kim Possible!

The Priestess' note read…

_Please Help My Avatar's Betrothed…_

_As She Heals_

_And Tell her That One Day… _

_The Heart That Is Hidden_

_Must Come To Light_

_To Receive Her Greatest Gift_

As she finished reading Durga appeared before her, showed her Anne's visage, and revealed she was Kim Possible's mother!

"I shall do as you ask." She said.

End Part II


	3. Chapter 3 Homecoming

Tián mì (Sweet Honey)

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 11-09-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Part III

Present Day  
12-28-2010  
14th and Clifton St, NW  
Washington, DC  
0907 hrs

"SLUURRPP!" Ron nursed/supped on Betty's juices as she collapsed on her desk in an orgasmic swoon…

"oooohhh! God that's (Pant!) goooood. (GASP!) Just like THAAAAAAt!" she cried as Ron massaged her cervix with Hanuman's tongue.

'I like the black lace Cuban stockings…' he mused as he ran his hands over her well toned Olympic Class legs, 'God! Her legs are as good as KP's or A… NO! NOT Going There!' "Why do you wear 'em… the stockings…? Aren't they hot under the uniform?" he asked as he gently pulled his head from her grasp.

"…" "Because you like them, and I like the way they feel on my skin… and the suit ventilates too much heat from my legs." She said as she sat up on her desk, removed the eyepatch, pulled him up and began to kiss/lick his face. "Mmmm. I love how you taste when I'm on you. Mmmmm!" she said as she embraced him with her silky legs and stroked his penis. "Your turn." She said as she suddenly stood, twirled him around and made him lay on her desk. "Yum!" she said as she suckled/licked his penis' head. "Don't hold back when it's time… I WANT it… Understand?"

"Yes'mOOOhhhh!" he cried as she knelt down, braced her hands on her desk's lip and began to furiously suckle his penis.

"GOD! IT"S GOOOOOOOD!" he cried as she milked him with her highly skilled throat muscles.

'Heh! Heh! Heh!' she thought.

---

11-25-2007  
14th and Clifton St, NW  
Washington, DC  
Betty Director's Office  
0415 hrs

"Ok I'm up. What's the rush Du?" she asked her 'best' agent as she entered her office. 'He needs to get a life!'

"We just got this from the boys at the Recon Office Ma'am. Take a look." Du said as he pushed a stack of photos across her desk.

They showed a towheaded blonde male training in a courtyard with several other figures… There was an aura visible around him… in fact the UV photos showed a face was visible in the aura… and… it was looking upwards as if it could see the orbiting satellite!

"You have the coordinates?" she asked as she realized where the young man was.

"Of course…" Betty Look, "yes ma'am. I'll get the transport ready." He said.

"Good. Hand over _ALL_ of your cases to Jones. You're with me 'til I say otherwise." She said.

"Ma'am! But…" he whined.

"Agent Du. You're on thin ice as it is," Stony Betty Look, "Because of you we lost one of the greatest assets this agency _EVER_ had. If you have a problem with it I can have you sent to the 'pit' at Bragg. Am I clear?" 'I'll 'lean' on you 'til you redeem yourself or quit mister!'

"Yes Ma'am." He dejectedly said.

"Good. Get to it agent."

Du ran out of her office.

---

11-26-2007  
Yamanouchi, Japan  
0900 hrs

Betty had disembarked from the transport with her kit and hiked up the trail to the gates of the school.

'Here we go. In for a penny in for a pound.' She thought as she reached for the knocker.

The gate opened.

"You honor us my dear. Please come in." Sensei said as he bowed.

"The honor is mine… Honored Uncle. Is he well, may I see Him?" she asked as she entered and walked beside him towards his quarters.

"No. But he IS doing better. Yes you may." He said.

'It's pretty bad if Uncle's says it is. What can I do?' Betty thought.

"We have prepared a room for you. How long are you staying my dear?" Sensei asked.

"As long as I can. I have to make a call, if that's alright?" she said.

"It is fine. I would expect no less." Sensei said as they came to Ron's door, "This is Stoppable-san's room." He said. The old ascetic left her there on the threshold.

"Thank you uncle." She said.

"I could do no less for you." He said before he exited the building.

---

Betty walked into the room and beheld…

Ron Stoppable wreathed in an eldritch aura kneeling on a floor futon.

Hanuman's face rose out of it and looked at her.

"It Is Good You Are Here. Why Are You Not Afraid?" he rumbled.

"With ALL due respect… I Am here to see him… No Matter What…" She coolly said to the God. "He IS My Friend."

"So Be It." Hanuman vanished.

Betty set her kit by his door, removed her boots, knelt in zazen before him on the futon, whipped out her link and made two calls.

"Fury? Betty. I found him. Keep an eye on things willya? I don't know how long. Call me in ONLY if necessary. Thanks. I'll need all the luck I can get. Betty Out." She made her second call, "Du. Dr Director here. I want you to park it at the local GJ base and go on standby 'til further notice. Director out."

She settled down and began to wait.

"Oh Ron…" She sadly cried as she looked at his peaceful visage through the aural vortex. 'He looks like a Buddha sitting there like that…'

---

Ron stirred under Betty's watchful eye and began to speak.

"Y'know… All she wanted to do was help people… That's how this started. I… told her about the 1st mission… It's my fault… That's why I finished it… It's **NOT** what she'd want but it's what was _needed_." He said as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

Hanuman's aura faded away.

Betty scooted forward and held him.

"Ron…" Betty said. "She knew the risks… it's NOT your fault…" 'He's crying!' "Shhh. It's ok… let it out…" she hugged him while he quaked in her arms.

"SHE (SOB!) DIDN'T DESERVE TO (SOB!) DIE LIKE THAT! I LOVED HER SO MUCH!" he wept.

"I know. I loved her too." She wept.

Ron lay down on the futon and cried himself to sleep while Betty lay with him and held tight.

"I love you, Ron." She said. Betty mused about what she'd blurted out.

'…'

'I DO Love HIM! Oh My God.'

She lay her head on his breast, snuggled into him…

And went to sleep.

End Part III

RIP

Dave Cockrum  
Creator of Storm, Nightcrawler and Colossus

Born November 11, 1943  
Died November 26, 2006

I couldn't have got this far without your work to inspire me.


	4. Chapter 4 Odysseus Pt I

Tián mì (Sweet Honey)

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 11-09-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Part IV Odysseus Pt I

"I prefer the world of the assassin more than the world of the lover. The risks are lesser." mkusenagi2

Present Day  
12-28-2010  
14th and Clifton St, NW  
Washington, DC  
0916 hrs

"SPLURRT!" went Ron's penis as it discharged its ambrosia down Betty's throat.

She didn't spill a drop.

"(Gulp!) Gotcha! (Mmmm!) How's Mercedes, will you be able to open on time?" she asked as she swallowed his creamy essence, licked her lips, leaned over and kissed him.

"Uh. We've got a problem. She needs a finishing touch and I _need_ your advice to complete it." He said as he fumbled through his attempts at dressing while watching Betty put on her jumpsuit, 'MAN! I'll never get tired of watching her move…'

"Hmmm. What time?" she said as she watched him gaze at her.

"Huh? What?" he said.

"What time do you want me there Sweetie?" she asked while she nuzzled with him.

"OH! Uh… is 7p good?" he said.

"Yes Hon. Casual or dress?" she asked. 'Mmmm. Like his scent… like the forest…'

"Uh. Casual." He said.

"Ok." 'Dress it is!'

---

11-27-2007  
Yamanouchi, Japan  
0700 hrs

Ron Stoppable woke.

And KNEW he was in Heaven.

He was experiencing the BEST massage (bar none, even the ones he got from KP) in his life…

"Ohhhh Yeaah. Thanks Iy… HUH!" he said as he saw strong delicate pale hands reach for his shoulders and dig into the knots therein.

"Betty?" he said. 'I'm… NUDE! AND I'M… OHMIGOD!' he thought as his blood flow adjusted itself.

"Yes. I figured you'd need this after meditating like that for so long. Turn over please." She said.

"Uh." Ron said as he tried to readjust his 'problem.'

"Turn over Stoppable. That's an order." She lovingly growled.

"Yes'm." he said with a scarlet visage.

Ron turned over.

'Don't be mad. DON'T be mad. DON'T BE MAD.' He thought behind clenched shut eyes as he turned over.

There was a palpable silence in the room.

"It's cute." She said. 'WOW! Get Clinical girl! You're a Doctor, remember?' she thought as she took in the sight of Ron's penis. "Ok… Ahem! Just relax and I'll do the rest." She said as she resumed the massage. 'It's been TOO long… It's SOOO Long… BIG TOO! STOP IT BETTY!'

"I'm sorry. I uh… didn't mean to… y'know." A blushing Ron blurted out with eyes shut.

"Shhh. It's ok." Betty said as she applied some oil to Ron's body and vigorously kneaded his muscles. "I'm a Doctor, Ron. It's to be expected. Besides, you probably think I'm a hag anyway." She said.

Ron's eyes burst open.

"NO MA'… WOW!" Ron beheld a sight that VERY FEW men had seen…

Betty Director NUDE…

And on HIS futon!

She was a sculpture in Ivory and Shadow…

An Elfin Wonder…

Capped with slightly disheveled Fey Magenta hair…

Every movement was a flicker of esthetic delight…

From her breath…

To the slight judder of her breasts…

'I'm in love…' he thought.

"Uh. NOT HAG. Not OLD, You not old… (Get it together Ronman, DUH!) Breasts not old… Big, BIG… I'll shut up now… Me am idiot."

"That's ok. (Smile.) I'm like this because it's the custom here." She said with a sparkle in her eye. 'He's SO sweet!' "Like I said, I'm a Doctor. Harvard trained in fact… I got recruited while I was in school… By my dad no less. He'd been grooming me for the position ever since I was little…" she finished his chest and arms. "Ok, all done." She said as she slowly rose and draped herself with a white and black kimono covered with violet and black ravens.

"Your Dad used to run GJ?" he said as he rose and put on a simple black robe.

"Yes. It wasn't called that back then. When a job needed to be done that no one else could do… They called him and his unit… then it was solved. No questions asked on BOTH ends." She said as she padded over to the door and opened it. "Coming? We have a LOT of work to do today. Uncle said I could train you today." She said as she took his hand, and guided him up the hall to the bath.

"Uncle?" he said. 'Sensei's…?'

"He saved Dad during the War. When the hardliners came for him, Bohdidarma had spirited him and all the other Jews he could find to the school… Dad being Dad decided to learn the ways of the Shinobi (Giggle! A Hassidic Rabbi learning Ninpo… It's priceless!) and helped protect the school. He met Miko… Mom here… and asked for her hand from Bohdidarma at War's End… The end result's me and Sheldon." This last was said as Betty untied her kimono and let it drift to the floor.

Ron developed a 'larger' blood flow problem.

'What the hell. She's a Doc. It's just embarrassing. Tighten it up Ronman.' "Uh I'll wait 'til you're done." He said before stepping outside.

"Ok." She said. ' GIGGLE! He's being a Gentleman! … Is that what I want? Oh GOD! I'm getting WET! Get a GRIP Betty!' she calmed her breathing and scrubbed down.

---

After they had finished their scrub down and got dressed in their gi…

Betty knocked on Ron's door.

"C'mon in." he said.

"Hi got a minute?" she asked as she slid open the door, 'I must be CRAZY!'

"Sure Dr…" he said.

"It's Betty." She said with a glint in her eye as she floated over to him.

"Uh okayyy. Betty. What's up?" he said.

"This." She said as she…

Leaned forward, grasped the back of his head…

'_What the hell's she… NO! Dream Come True! GOTTA BE A DREAM! NO WAY A BABE LIKE THIS IS…_!'

_**KISSED HIM!**_

"!" 'AHHH! COLD!' "YAHHH!" Ron cried as she shoved a snowball through his gi into his groin and **_RAN!_**

"(GIGGLE!) Gotta catch me!" she cried as she sprinted through the training yard to their section.

Ron _tried_ to keep up. 'MAN! She's _FAST!_ Great butt and legs… I wonder? HEAD IN THE GAME STOPPABLE!' he thought as she kicked a Bo into her grasp and pole-vaulted towards his head…

Ron cartwheeled away and slid into Shizen no Kamae.

"Very good. You didn't rely on your link with Hanuman to evade me. Let's begin." She said.

Ron took in her gi as he ran scenarios through his head. '! She's a Grandmaster!' he thought as he noticed nine, no TEN pips on her gi's 'lapel.' 'A SPIRITUAL Grandmaster? Crap!'

"Stop." Betty said as she walked over to him. "You DON'T **_EVER_** think like **_THAT_** again. YOU **CAN'T** afford to. You did a GREAT job with Monkey Fist and the rest… DON'T lose your edge. Now let's begin." She said as she stomp kicked him away from her.

"OoooFF!" 'Man, I've got my work cut out for me today!' he thought.

"Oh, and Ron." She said with a twinkle.

"Yes Rabbi?" he said as he took a Bo from the rack.

"Always expect the unexpected." She said from behind him as she twirled her Bo at his head. '**RABBI!**'

"Crack!" Ron had sensed her attack, twirled towards the ground with Bo in hand, dropped into Jumonji no Kamae's ground stance and had tried to pop Betty's lead hand on her Bo while using his to deflect her attack.

"Adequate. Show me The Scourge that took out KP's foes." She said with a wicked glint in her eye.

Post Grad School was in session.

---

Later that day an event occurred that would **_shatter_** the view that all had of Ronald Dean Stoppable…

And would create a **_Legend_**.

---

Ron and Betty took a break and were discussing techniques while the other students were training or taking breaks, when…

He noticed Iyori was looking at him…

Fearfully.

Ron stood, bowed to Betty and said, "Pardon me Rabbi. I need to attend to a matter… May I?"

"Yes you may." She said as she nodded back. 'What's he up to?'

Ron walked over and said, "Iyori?"

"I cannot speak to you… Stoppable-san…" she said in shame before the other students.

"We've been friends… for a long time. What's up?" he asked. 'Something's wrong. Iyori's ALWAYS been hangin' with me… did I do something?'

"I… My shame is Too Great. I must not see you…" she said as she visibly held her tears in and turned to leave.

"STOP!" he barked, "The Iyori I know is First and Foremost a Warrior… **_Always_**. SHE _never_ runs from a fight… a problem… or her **_friends_**." 'Cool! Mr. B's rubbed off on the Ronman. C'mon Iyori, TELL Me.'

"Stoppable-san…" she said as she gathered her resolve and answered his challenge, "I…" she stepped up to him and whispered into his ear.

"?" Betty, Sensei, and the students thought.

"It's ok. You didn't do anything wrong. Hold on a sec." he said as he held her hand, "Whatever happens… DON'T run. 'k?"

"Hai!" she said.

EVERYONE sensed The Calm Before The Storm and stopped what they were doing.

"HANUMAN! Get your ass out here. **_NOW!_**" He Roared.

Hanuman coalesced in front of Ron and the assembled.

"Yes." The God rumbled.

"You've got some nerve. She's not the enemy, and I can make my own decisions about who I can and CAN'T see. Besides IF I want advice that's what my DAD'S for! **_GOT IT!_**"

"You Dare To Speak To Shiva's General This Way?" the God raged to the terror of the other students and the caution of Betty and Sensei.

"YEAH I DO. We're supposed to be partners in CREATION. You had NO Right to bully her." Ron squeezed Iyori's hand.

"I Am Hanu…" The God started.

"FUCK THAT! KP'S **_DEAD!_** YOU COULD HAVE HELPED ME AND **_DIDN'T_**! **_You're_** as much to blame as **_I_**." Ron raged.

"THERE ARE RULES IN PLACE BOY!" Hanuman roared. "THAT IS WHY **_SHE'S_** GONE AND THIS ONE WAS DEALT WITH, **_ANOTHER_** HAS BEEN CHOSEN. IF IT WERE IN MY POWER SHE AND HER FAMILY WOULD HAVE BEEN SPARED! **_I LOVED HER TOO!_** THIS ONE WAS SPARED BECAUSE SHE MEANT NO HARM AND HAS COURAGE ENOUGH TO FACE HER MISTAKES!"

"…" Ron looked at the God and emptied out.

"Say It. Say you're sorry." Ron said causing everyone to gasp.

"No. I Am Hanuman. I Have Done Nothing Wrong." He rumbled.

"I DON'T **CARE**! NO ONE… I mean… _NO ONE_, Disses Iyori or any of my **_friends_**… **GOT IT?** Or Are You Too Cowardly To Embrace Your Humanity And Correct A Mistake?" he Roared at the God.

"YOU…! I Should Smi…" Hanuman sputtered as he reared over Ron.

"Dude. One: Personal Space. Two: DON'T GIVE A SHIT. **_PERIOD._** Say It. And MEAN It!" Ron said as he reassuringly squeezed Iyori's hand.

"…"

"now." The cold in the area would frag a glacier.

Hanuman walked over to Iyori. "i am sorry." He said to her, "please accept my apology." He said as he blessed her. "Your Bloodline is under my Countenance… for Eternity."

Iyori looked at Ron who nodded his assent. "Thank You. I accept." She said as she bowed to the God, "I meant no harm… and you were protecting him." She kissed the God on the cheek and gave him a hug.

Hanuman turned Beetroot. "I… Must See Lord Brahma." And left.

It's pin droppin' time folks!

The crowd cheered.

"Thank You Stoppable-san." Iyori said as she hugged him.

'I'm done for!' Betty thought as she stared at the simple, courageous man that had won her heart…

End Part IV


	5. Chapter 5 Odysseus Pt II

Tián mì (Sweet Honey)

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 11-09-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Part V Odysseus Part II: Cyclops and Sweet, Sweet Circe

11-27-2007  
Yamanouchi, Japan  
1600 hrs

Ron was preparing for a momentous occasion…

His First DATE!

And it was with…

Betty Director!

'Man! She's tough. Faster and harder to deal with than KP! SHE asked ME out… On A DATE date! I wonder what Hanuman meant that someone's been 'chosen'? I'm flattered Betty wants to go out with me… I'll settle for what I can get. What I did was horrible… I don't deserve happiness with someone I could settle down with… have a fam… stuff like that… Well time to make her laugh… She's SUCH a BABE! What the hell's she see in ME? Can that Ronman… She's a Ninpo Spiritual Grandmaster. She'll read you. Get your center, breathe, and have a nice time with the lady.' he rambled as he fumbled on a black pair of jeans, a black turtle, black Sharkskin jacket, black steeltoe cowboy boots, grabbed a Cashmere pea coat…

And his 'kit.'

"Well here goes." He said as he went to Betty's room. 'Wish me luck Kim.'

"Knock! Knock!" he stood nervously before her door.

"Come in." she replied.

Ron walked in…

And was stunned.

Betty Director had her hair surgically coiffed and fluffed to perfection and was dressed in an elegant Chinese silk dress that went mid-thigh …

It was a sexy sheath of Midnight Space Blue silk…

With a slit up her left thigh…

A dash of Scarlet in the form of a Five Clawed Empress' Dragon holding a Pearl of Wisdom started from her left shoulder and wound down to her right hip!

Her legs were sheathed in hose made from the finest Osaka silk that sparkled when the light touched them 'just' so…

Her finely boned hands were clothed in matching silk gloves…

And a finely crafted Ladies Rolex caressed her right wrist.

Her dainty, finely boned feet were enhanced by Smoky Pearlescent Black Stilettos from Paris.

Ron took in Her Loveliness…

"WOW! Uh I mean You look Great, Madame!" he cried.

"Thank You, Kind Sir." She said as she smiled and grabbed her clutch purse and matching coat. "I Like the Look! Shall we go? Du is waiting."

"Uh. Sure." He said as he took in this entrancing Goddess draped in silk. (YEAH!) 'She dimples when she smiles… Why didn't I notice before?'

They walked into the Training Yard where Du waited on them in Betty's jet.

Sensei suddenly appeared before them!

"Uh… Did you know he could DO that?" Ron whispered to Betty.

"Yes. He used to do that to Sheldon and I ALL the time when we'd visit… Since he's THE Bohdidarma, I'm not surprised. Hold on, I think he wants to tell you something." She whispered back.

"Stoppable-san. This delicate flower is to be tended to graciously. I expect her home at a proper time." The wizened ascetic said.

"Uh… Yes Sir. I will see to it she comes to no harm and will be a perfect gentleman to her ALWAYS." He said with a bow.

Betty stifled a smile with gloved hand.

"Thank You Sir. You Honor us with your Proper Intentions towards my Niece. She is as a Daughter to me. Now that the formalities are complete… Have Fun You Two and Be Careful." Sensei said.

"We will." They chorused.

"Oh. One more thing Stoppable-san." Sensei said.

"Yes Sir?" Ron replied.

"Thank You for what you did for Iyori's sake." He said as he hugged Ron before a SHOCKED Betty Director, "Now Go."

"Uh yes sir." Ron said before he ran onto the jet with Betty in tow.

After they were airborne…

"Uh is it me or is that the first time he's done that?" A Mortified Ron asked an equally Shocked Betty.

"Yes… It's the first time… at least the first time I'VE ever seen him do that!" she said as she took his hand.

"Coolio!"

---

A nervous Will Du flew the couple to the Tokyo Government building in Shinjuku and parked Betty's jet there, while she and Ron took a car from the building's pool and went to a spot Ron knew in the back alleys of the Goruden Gai sub-District.

Poor Du never quite recovered from a visit he received that night…

Or the DEBT that He'd have to pay The Rest Of His Life.

---

"Will Du!" a voice rumbled from the plane's shadows.

"Who's there?" he said.

"You Didn't Believe Enough In Yourself To Help Her… When You Got The Warning From Your Sources That Drakken Was Under Another's Guidance… And Would Strike… **_That Night_**." A voice rumbled.

"Yes. It's Also True That You Acted Out Of Jealousy. To Serve Humanity You Must Walk Past Such Concerns." Vishnu said as he stepped forth from the shadows with Hanuman at his side.

'This CAN'T be real!' He thought as he stood terrified before them.

Another stepped forth…

"The Gods OF Karma Have Decreed That You Either Do As We Bid… Or Suffer the Consequences For Failing My Daughter. The only reason I WON'T Give You To Kali… Is Because You have Fought Valiantly IN MY NAME." Durga said. "Take Him Away. When You Are Done… Leave The Training and The Compulsion To Do As I Bid only."

"Yes Oh GODDESS!" they said as they took Du with them.

---

Later…

Will Du sat in Betty Director's plane…

All looked normal…

Except the new glint in his eyes…

And the tiny White Streaks in his hair.

---

11-27-2007  
The Golden Rose of Buddha  
Goruden Gai sub-District  
West of Hanazono Shrine  
Shinjuku District  
Tokyo, Japan  
1800 hrs

They entered a Paradise for retired Yakuza done up in Chrome, Black varnished Oak, and Chocolate Corinthian Leather…

The Hostess recognized Ron and immediately escorted them to the Oyabun's huge cooking table. Several Yakuza bowed to Ron and left.

'!' Betty thought, 'They KNOW him? If I didn't know better this place belongs to…'

"Madame?" Ron said as he held Betty's chair.

"Thank You M'sieu." She replied as she sat in the chair.

"So how do you know about this place Ron?" Betty asked as he seated her.

"I… uh did a favor once for the guy that owns it… He was able retire after the Big Guy and I rescued his daughter… from the Hand. The funny thing is that when we got through their defenses they were starting to die off. The next thing you know, during the rescue we'd heard their demonic totem had died…" he said as he seated himself at the cooking table. "The rest is history." He said as a HUGE shadow fell across them.

A man in a black Armani tux stood before them. He was 40ish, muscular, bald, beetle-browed and covered with an ornate irizumi that changed scenes and themes to match his mood.

"_It is good to see you Brother. Haruko is doing well and misses her Uncle! Are you well? Who's your gue… We are Honored to have YOU here Miss._" The boulder that walked like a man said to Ron and Betty in Japanese as he bowed to Betty.

"_I am well Brother. She is here as my… uh date. Tell 'Ruko-chan her Uncle will see her soon. Forgive my intrusion. I could not think of a safer or classier place to bring her. I promise there shall be no trouble._" He replied. "Betty I'd like you to meet… The former kuromaku (Over-boss) of Japan… Wanizame Kuchi aka Tomas Ichigou…"

"His last name Ichigou means 'number one'," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Yes. Mom was Catholic and named me as a joke." He replied.

"Thomas Aquinas?" she asked.

"Yes… Because I was a stout baby. Mom liked the Spanish spelling… Dad was killed when I was young for his import/export business. I joined for revenge. Later… You know SOME of the rest." He said.

"_So. You have TOTALLY retired?_" she asked in flawless Japanese while a _stunned_ Ron watched.

"_Yes. But I hear things. Since you're someone who cares for him… you are family. Truly we live in interesting times._" He said as he tapped a remote on his belt. "We're 'walled' now. Ron… the reason you were able to take them out so easily was due to a new player." He said as he waved over a hostess, took a Sake set from her, whispered in her ear, and began to serve Ron and Betty while the girl scurried off.

"Really." Ron said.

"Yes. She calls herself The Alchemist. She's kinda rough around the edges, but she's got some skills. Her technical skills are flawless." Tomas said.

"Someone to watch for, huh?" Ron asked.

"Yes. We heard she's a short blonde in her twenties…" Tomas said.

"You're wrong." Betty said. "She's a 6' 4" Dutch redhead in her thirties. We've got reliable intel that's what she looks like."

"Hmmm." Tomas and Ron said. "As a favor to Ron, I'll check further. In the meantime… Show us your skills Ron. It's time." Tomas said.

"Uh Sensei?" Ron asked.

"Trust me. It's time." Tomas said with a wink as he waved over his Yakuza brothers.

"Ok." Ron ordered the meal ingredients in Japanese… enough to feed Betty and Tomas' friends…

Menu: Appetizer, Chawan Mushi (Japanese Custard, shiitake mushrooms, diced eggs, chicken, shrimp, and chives in a broth of mirin (sweet wine) soy sauce)

Kobe Beef and Asparagus with Negimaki noodles and Sake

Miso Cod with Butter Mushrooms and Rice

Japanese Fruit Cake

Ron removed his jacket, placed it on his seat and took the proffered chef's hat and coat from the hostess that Tomas had talked to earlier…

Walked over to the chef's side of the table and prepped it…

Turned to another waitress that wheeled a food cart over and said "Domo."…

Reached for a knife and a plate of Kobe beef…

When…

"BOOOM!" the front door flew off its hinges and a Combat Cyborg walked in.

"AWWW MAAAN! I DON'T have time for this." Ron cried as he saw who walked in behind the 'borg with five agents…

Gemini.

---

"It's time for you to become my Agent Alpha, Ron Stoppable," he purred, "And it's time for you to die, Dear Sister." He said as he armed his hand, and pointed it at Betty.

Ron let Hanuman telekinetically bend the 'borg out of shape and 'glue' Gemini in position. "RRRRNNNGGGH!" the 'borg's metal bones groaned from the intense pressure applied to them as they bent. 'I CAN'T move!' Gemini thought as he nervously watched his 'borg get destroyed.

"As If." Ron coolly said as he and Betty walked up to Gemini, "I don't know if you heard… But guys that bothered KP are on my hit list. I let you go because you're mine… and… uh what's the word?" he mused as Betty leaped over Gemini and silently thrashed his men. 'Gotta be quick. I DON'T want anyone getting hurt by that hand of his! Help me out Big Guy!'

'I have him.' Hanuman said.

"Your favorite?" Gemini hopefully asked as he tried to watch his sister and Ron at the same time.

"No… Oh Yeah! That's it… inconsequential."

"Watch what you say boy." Gemini growled as he focused his attention totally on Ron.

"Funny thing though… I couldn't find you, why is that?" Ron asked.

"I used a dimensional pocket. Join me or die Ron Stoppable!" Gemini said as he tried to use his hand.

"Betty you got 'em?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good." With a flash of Cherenkov radiation…

Gemini was pushed through a sub-quantal wormhole…

And died.

---

Later, after Ron and Hanuman cleaned up the mess and the GJ spooks took the WWEE agents away…

"Sorry about your bro, Betty. I know you loved him." Ron said as he seated her at their table.

"Yes I did. But Sheldon made his choices, and suffered the ultimate price for them." She said as she lay her hand on his and gazed into his sad eyes.

"I guess…" Ron said, 'I know!' "_Sensei! Do you have some Suntory…?_"

"_Yes I do. Why?_" Tomas asked.

"_You'll see._" Ron replied.

"Ron, what are you up to?" she asked while Tomas went to get the scotch.

"Trust me." He said.

Tomas walked up to them with an armored case.

"He we go. A bottle of '29 Suntory Shirofuda whiskey." He said as he reverently placed it on the table's ledge and produced three glasses.

"Thanks Dude." Ron said as he opened the case, poured three two finger shots apiece, and gave one to Betty and Tomas.

"To Gemini." Ron said as he held his glass aloft, "He DIDN'T run in the end."

"To Gemini." Tomas and Betty said as they held their glasses up as well.

"(Gulp!) MAN! WHOO! Tomas you didn't tell me this stuff was THAT potent!" Ron growled out, "I'm lubed up now. So I guess I'll have to cook. We don't wanna get hit harder by this stuff, do we?" Ron said as he poured some light soy oil and began to cook Japanese free-style.

The knives and other implements flew across the grill… They only used Ron as a guide…

Betty was entranced by the spectacle…

'That's it guy. Tonight. Glad I Shaved My Legs…'

---

The meal was a DOUBLE hit!

Ron had performed SO well that Tomas not only conferred the rank of 'Master Chef' upon him…

He also gave Betty a bottle of '29 Suntory Shirofuda for her very own!

Tomas told him that whenever they wanted…

They could come by and expect to be treated as blood kin.

---

11-27-2007  
Yamanouchi, Japan  
2200 hrs

Ron and Betty were dropped off in the Training Yard; Betty got Du to promise to see the base doc in the morning. She was concerned with the way he looked and was acting. It was like he was focused AND considerate…

They quietly wandered to their quarters…

"Uh. Goodnight Betty. I had a wonderful time. Thanks for everything." Ron said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"You're welcome." She said as she wrapped him in her embrace and kissed him…

She tasted of whiskey…

Smoked beef…

And everything in between that he'd EVER dreamt of…

THEN she released him.

"'night." She said with a wink before she shut her door.

"yeah… 'night." 'MAN!' he thought as he hung his coat and jacket, kicked off his boots, sat on his futon and looked at the starlit sky…

'She's somethin' else… I'm glad I at least got to go on one date with her… I guess Dad was right… There's some women that just make you feel great just by being there… Like KP… God I MISS you…'

"Tap! Tap! Tap!" went his door. "C'mon in."

Ron heard stilettos coming towards him…

He felt 'someone' crawl up behind him and hug him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Betty said as she wrapped her arms around him and gently kissed his ears.

"Nah. Just missin' 'em is all." He said as he leaned back into her embrace. "You?"

"I miss her too. She was like a sister. Lay back." She said as she guided him back onto his futon and rose from the bed.

Betty stood before Ron…

Her smoky eyes GLOWED…

She tapped the Dragon's Pearl…

And the dress vanished!

"It's the watch… molecular pattern generator… 1st trial." She said as she strutted over to him and knelt at his side. "The rest's Fredrick's lace and me." She said as she sat astride him, leaned over and kissed him…

Their tongues danced The Lover's serpentine dance…

She reached behind for her bra clasp with one hand as she sat up and unzipped him with the other…

"click. Zzzzzz." They went as gifts were unwrapped.

"Merry Chrismukkah." She said with a reverent smoky glint in her eyes.

"Uh… Betty isn't it a bit Mmmmph…! WOW! Heh… early?" he said as she kissed him.

"No. Not for **_you_**. i give you the greatest gift i have…" She said as she scooted up, leaned down and nuzzled his face with her perfect creamy coral tipped breasts.

He caught a coral nipple between his teeth and sampled their perfection.

"OhhhhHH! Yes! MMMFFggHh! Like that!" she wept as he roughly nursed.

"OOOOH! I'm cumming!" "squish!" she cried as she gushed. 'Dear God! I've never come like THIS!'

"Hold on." She said as she began to rise, "I'll take 'em off…"

"Only the panties." He said with fire burning in his eyes.

"Ok." She said as she turned her back to him and shimmied the panties off.

"I like!" he growled. "Come here woman!"

"Ok." She said as she pounced on him and peeled off his turtle, "Mmmm!" she said as she bent down and licked his chest centering her attentions on his right nipple…

"Dear God Betty!" Ron cried as he ran his fingers through her hair, "It's soooo good…"

"Lie still." She commanded as she scooted down his legs and tugged off his jeans and shorts. "It looks BIGGER!" she cried as she gently clasped her hands around his penis, "I can barely hold it!"

She slithered up and began to deep throat his member…

"Ohhh GOOOD" he cried as he heard her slurping on his penis.

"Slurrp!" She rose over him and looked him in the eye, "I'm bad." She said.

"No you're not. You're one of the nicest wom…" he began to say.

"I LIKE to Swallow." she growled, "So DON'T hold back." She said as she crept towards his cock and inhaled it.

Ron felt his head pass through her throat's gate, "… ! …" 'I'm gonna die!'

"Yes'mmmm!" he moaned as she resumed her deep throat suckling of his penis.

Betty used EVERY muscle in her throat to massage him.

"Betttyyyyy!" he cried as he came.

'YES!' she thought as she tasted his cum. "Mmmmh!" she moaned around his erupting member. 'It's GOOD!'

"Help. I'm (Heh, heh!) dying from dehydration." Ron laughingly moaned.

"Not yet." She said as she kissed and licked his cock back to it's former state, "I'm on the pill, but if it DOES happen… it's ok." She hissed as she gazed into his smoldering Chocolate eyes.

"!" "Uh Betty… Where's the patch? You WANT to get pregnant?" he cried.

"No one takes you seriously as a woman in my field, unless you have a scar of some kind. It's a set piece… and no I WOULDN'T mind having your baby… despite everything you've done you're a good man. OOOH!" she said as she grasped him and lowered herself onto him. "NO tricks. Just you and me… ooohhh… Hanuman can… mmmhh… wait." She moaned as she rubbed her cervix with his cock's head.

"God!" Ron cried as he reached for her breasts and kneaded them roughly, "You're sooo… gasp… beauty… ungh… ful…" he moaned as she rode him.

"Yesss… Sooo good Uh, uh UNH!" she cried.

Ron rolled them over and 'took' a dominant role, "You like that… HUH?" he cried as he began to pound her.

"Yessss… oooh… Take Your Bitch! FUCK ME!" she cried as she cocked her legs back and held them by her knees; while he tried to pound her through the futon and the floor beneath!

He leaned over her and glared into her eyes, "You're 'BAD' huh?" he asked as the sounds and scent of _fucking_ filled the room.

"YEAH! I'm a slut at MMGHGH… heart… YOUR SLUT UH Uh Uh Oh Uh Uh Uh! Harder…" she cried. "I want you to GIVE It to ME! OOOHHHH!" Betty cried as she came… copiously. "Splurtcch!"

"URRR! You're NOT… nnngh… A SLUT! You're just ENTHUSIASTIC about ungh… sex!" Ron growled as he _HUNCHED_ into her… through her cervix and…

CAME!

"YES BABY GIVE IT TO MOMMA… CUM FOR ME! I LOVE YOU!" she cried as she wrapped her legs around him and came _again_.

They went at it twice more…

Until they were spent.

"Betty?"

"Yes Sweetie?"

"I Love You Too."

---

Somewhere Kim Possible's essence smiled over her Best Friend…

---

11-28-2007  
Yamanouchi, Japan  
0900 hrs

"OH YEAH! GIVE IT TO ME STUD! i WANT **_your_** CUM! Give me your BABIES!" she cried through the window as Ron/Hanuman took her.

"master?" a Scarlet Iyori cried as they heard Betty's cries in the practice yard.

"I… shall talk to them about it later…" a slightly blushing Sensei replied, "Everyone resume your meditation!"

40 minutes later…

"YES! YES! YES! LIKE THAT! YOU DO MY ASS SOOOOOOO GoooooooOOOoooODDDDDDDD!"

There were several nosebleeds that day…

End Part V


	6. Chapter 6 Odysseus Pt III

Tián mì (Sweet Honey)

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 11-09-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Part VI Odysseus Part III: Journey's End

12-15-2007  
Yamanouchi, Japan  
2300 hrs

That night…

Ron and Betty were entwined on his futon sleeping…

She awoke to Ron's sleep driven mumblings…

"MMMhh! no KP! … Jim… Tim… Mr. Dr P… Anne's safe… LOVE HER… Drakken KILL him… Skkkztzzx!" he moaned and snored in Morpheus' grip.

'He loves her…! It's ok. I'm glad to have what I do… with him. When it's time… 'Til then I'm here.' She thought as she looked at his brow and tenderly toyed with his hair.

She went back to sleep with a wistful smile on her face.

---

12-25-2007  
Yamanouchi, Japan  
0600 hrs

The day…

That day there was an unusual change in the weather, snow quickly blanketed the grounds and made the school look like a peaceful Fey sculpture.

Inside things were in stealthy turmoil…

---

Betty packed her gear, said goodbye to Sensei and Iyori, and went to Ron's room.

'Will he _DO_ it? … I need him… Damn this position! 'Dr Betty Director MD, Head of the 'new' SHIELD'… things can't EVER be easy for… us… **_I_** _need him to come back_… FUCK!'

Betty came to his room and knocked on the doorframe, "…" "Come in." Ron replied.

"Hi." She said to him while he was meditating with his back to the door.

"Hi."

"I'm leaving… I have to go… The world _NEEDS_ you Stoppable… ron…" she said to his back.

"I know… but the question is am I worthy? Just because they need me doesn't mean I should help… What I did…"

"Was **_NECESSARY_**… Drakken and the others took someone away from you that… you… _we_ loved…" Betty put her kit on the floor, walked over and knelt in front of Ron, 'can I do this…? i've NEVER done this… The JOB _always_ came _FIRST_…'

"Ron…" She hesitantly reached out to him and caressed his face. "i love you. You're the first man that _ever_ made me feel _this_ way…" she wept.

Ron opened his eyes…

A chiaroscuro of color whirled in his orbs.

"I know. Your ride's waiting; better hurry… Du doesn't like to be kept in stasis." Hanuman/Ron said as they gazed into her hazel eyes.

"'k." 'damnit.' She got her kit and prepared to leave.

"betty…"

"yes?" she said as she peeked at his back from over her shoulder.

"i love you too." Ron/Hanuman said as he rose, embraced her, **_KISSED_** her, and gave her a gift.

"OH!" she said as she felt a shock! "Ron what…?"

"It's a gift… for being there for us… when you need it it'll be there… go." Hanuman said. "And DON'T forget to put your patch on… remember it's a set piece." They said as they caressed her face.

"right."

She left.

---

12-25-2009  
The Stoppable Residence  
Middleton, CO  
0429 hrs

"BAM! BAM! BAM!" went the Stoppable's front door.

Imi and Ruth Stoppable ran to the front door, opened it and found an envelope taped to the door.

They opened it, pulled out the folded vellum inside and read the tear smear'd note:

_Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry. They had it coming. I'm back in the States for now._

_No Regrets._

_I'll be in touch._

_R._

_PS: Tell Rabbi K I'm Sorry for not being strong enough._

Imi and Ruth joyously wept…

Their son had found his path of redemption.

---

12-25-2009  
The New UN  
Washington, DC  
Kim Possible's  
Memorial  
0430 hrs

"Ma'am… are you _sure_ you wanna do this?" a SHIELD trooper asked a relaxed Betty Director over her link as she stood beside Kim's Memorial on the steps of the newly dedicated DC UN.

"Yes. Now be quiet and leave. He said NO backup." She whispered as she stood by Kim's plaque. She had foregone her trademarked jumpsuit and was wearing mini-boots, black backseam hose, a mid-thigh black leather mini, scarlet blouse and pearls; which were concealed under a leather greatcoat.

"Yes'm." the troops faded away.

---

Earlier that year Betty and the world's intelligence chiefs had received an…

Ultimatum…?

_Dear Gentlemen of the _Community

_I'm a man of FEW words these days so let's get to it._

_For 4 years Kim Possible aided you in protecting the World from various dangers._

_I humbly ask that you renew the Leaders of the World's efforts to restart the UN and do so in _Kim's_ name._

_If not…_

_Then what happened to her nemeses and your corrupt colleagues will seem like a picnic compared to what _could _happen next._

_I'm watching._

_Always._

_The Avenger_

_PS: You _know_ who staked out Drakken's corpse. Let's see if we can stop these idiots from EVER doing this again in _KP's_ name._

Needless to say the note caused quite a stir.

It was taken _very_ seriously.

Plans were made to make the dream a reality.

Now they were taking form.

---

2 minutes later.

"Hi." Ron said from behind her. He was dressed in boots, jeans, charcoal turtleneck, and a duster.

"Hi." She said as she turned with a trill of joy… and _fear_ in her heart. It was swept away when he stepped up and _kissed_ her. "ron…!" she breathed. 'He looks _GOOD!_'

"Did it come in handy? The gift I mean." He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes… yes it did… thank you… I think." She said as she reveled in the sensation of having him hold her again.

"I understand… being made into a demigoddess… can be kinda unsettling… Will they do it… for Kim?" he asked with a trace of Blue Fire in his eyes.

"Yes." She said. "Will you help us make it happen?" she said as Ron pulled out a white rose from his duster and lay it at the memorial's base.

"Sure. Let's go to your office." Ron said as he rose and took Betty's hand. 'Rest easy KP. I'll do my best.'

"Ok."

'I _MISSED_ you _SO DAMN MUCH_ Betty!' he sent.

'You're a telepath?' she cried as she hugged him tightly.

'Yeah. Just don't like to do it… there's a _LOT_ of crap in folks heads. C'mon. We've got some catching up to do.' He sent with a warm heartfelt feeling of Joy.

'Ok Honey.' '(Glad I Shaved 'em!).' she thought.

'Whazzat?' he asked.

'Nothing.' She sent, '(You'll see.)'

End Part VI

Next up…

The Epilog

Note: I was going to start this chap off with them breaking through more barriers… and realized the best way was to leave it as is. If anyone DOES want to see that happen let me know. If not… I hope you like it as is.


	7. Epilog: Mercedes

Tián mì (Sweet Honey)

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 11-09-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Epilog: Mercedes

12-28-2010  
Mercedes  
701 F St NW  
Washington, DC  
Across from the  
Hotel Monaco  
1900 hrs

If you asked a person in the _know_ where Kublai Khan's Xanadu has gone…

They would tell you it's disguised as Mercedes.

A culinary paradise in Cosmopolitan Black and Violet Velvet with a Splash of Chrome…

That prided itself on being able to offer the World's Cuisine…

To _anyone_…

At an affordable price!

The Lord of this Paradise was VERY nervous however…

Because his Lady Fair was to show at the dedication…

SOON.

'Man! I hope she likes it. The reason for it… the restaurant I mean… She was… IS right. I NEEDED this. A place that gives me a chance to balance… get back to my roots. Someplace that's MINE. A place where I can just be Ron Stoppable, instead of 'The Avenger' or the head of a unit based on the original GJ's tactics and principles.' Ron thought as he nervously bustled about his new restaurant.

Ron accosted his new Maitre D' George Johnson, "Dude, is everything ready? She'll be here any…"

"Yes Sir. But I gotta tell ya Boss, the crowd outside's getting restless…" George replied as he looked over Ron's shoulder, "Uh don't look now Boss… but she's here." He said with a smile.

'CRAP!' "Ok. Here's what we'll do. You make sure…" he said as two strong, supple arms twined about Ron's waist from behind as his right ear was lovingly nipped, and a voice purred in his ear.

"Gotta go Boss!" George cried as he ran off to tinker with the sound equipment and the podium; while Betty Director nibbled on her prey.

"Wait! Don't… MMM! Hon… Ya GOTTA STOP!" he moaned as he wrapped his arms over hers, "Or I'm gonna have to DO somethin'… ohhh… about this here… mmm." 'She smells like Raspberries!'

"(Giggle!) Ok. I'll stop." She said as she stepped back and let Ron take in her outfit…

She wore a mid-thigh, rear slit, cocktail gown in Scarlet with a Black and Silver dash of color that ran from her right shoulder to left hip. It was complimented with a pair of dark argent hose and Scarlet and Platinum stilettos, and matching clutch purse.

Her hair was coiffed to perfection…

With the fairest hint of a streak of Jet in her Dark Chestnut Magenta locks to compliment her dress' decor…

Ron was dressed in basic black…

Turtleneck, Jeans, and Boots.

Together they made quite a pair…

"Wow! Uh… I thought it was casual tonight?" Ron said with a sheepish grin.

"You did. I wanted to look EXTRA special for my man tonight. Do You Like It?" she said as she struck a pose.

"Me Likey! Me likey LOTS. Uh Yes… Yes I DO." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ma'am would you do me the Honor?" he asked as he crooked his arm.

"Why certainly Kind Sir!" she said as she linked hers with his and was escorted to his table.

Ron seated Betty, winked at George or as he liked to be called 'Henri'; who ran over to the entrance, opened the door and declared to the impatient crowd outside that they were open for business!

---

Ron walked up to the podium set before the tables…

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen… and Colleagues…" Ron said as he recognized several guys and gals from his and other intel units in the audience, "Welcome to my humble establishment… Mercedes! We strive to make your dining experience an interesting one at ALL times. I got the idea for this bistro from a VERY good friend," Ron winks at a blushing Betty, "And decided to make it a reality… Hrrm! You could say that Mercedes represents what I found so enchanting about her… Sexy Class… Hidden Fire… Loyalty… Commitment… And That seductive Drop of Acid That I _CAN'T_ Do Without. Folks Dig In and Enjoy!" Ron completed with a flourish.

Ron walked over to his private table and began to order…

"The lady and I will have the House Special tonight, Henri." He said.

"Thank You Sir. And May I Say That Mam'selle Is _Exceptionally_ Radiant Tonight!" he said to a smiling Betty with a bow.

"Why thank you Henri!" she said coquettishly.

"Tonight M'sieu, Mam'selle the House Special is 'Pistachio Crusted Rack of Lamb with Pancetta and Chop-Chop Salad w Spicy French Dressing' and our _Famous_ Mercedes Cheesecake for Dessert. Would the Lady like an appetizer?" Henri said.

"Yes. Kiki's Sweet and Spicy Marinated Shrimp, If You Please." She said with a gentle smile.

"Right away Miss!" and with that Henri ran off to joyously do her bidding!

---

Ron gazed upon one of the World's Sexiest, Intelligent Women. 'Man! She's… Gorgeous!'

"Hon. Thanks for the dedication. It's VERY Sweet, Just Like You. How'd… Where'd you get the idea?" she asked as she leaned on the table, chin in hand.

"Welll… KP got me started on this journey… and you helped me get this far… Partner." He said as he slid a small envelop onto the table with Murdock & Nelson's logo on it.

"Ron?" she whispered. 'What's he…'

'Open it and find out.' He sent.

It said:

_Dear Ms Director,_

_As per our Client's wishes, You now own 49 percent of the establishment known as…_

_Mercedes._

_Yours,_

_Matthew Murdock, Atty at Law_

An Ocean of Tears formed…

"Ron. I can't accept this… I…" she wept as Ron reached across the table and held her hands in his…

"Betty… There's only one other person that went the distance to find me like you did and bring me back… _KP_. She's not here… but she'd agree that you _deserve_ it. No one else worked as hard as _you did_ to remind me that I CAN be forgiven… You taught me that I'm worthy of love and respect _despite_ what's happened. Please take it." He said with Hound Dog Eyes.

'Damnit! You KNOW I _CAN'T_ say no when you DO that!' "Ok Hon, but promise me I'll be a secret partner and I'm in." she said with her left pinkie extended.

"Done!" he cried as he linked his pinkie with hers just before Henri came over with their food. "Let's eat!"

The meal was worthy of Graham Kerr's notice.

---

12-28-2010  
14th and Clifton St, NW  
Washington, DC  
Ron's Brownstone  
His Bedroom  
2300 hrs

Ron and Betty stood at the threshold to his bedroom…

He was dressed in black silks…

She in a silver, black and scarlet kimono.

He turned to his Lady Fair…

Scooped her up in his arms to an "OOOH!" from said Fair Maid…

And crossed the threshold with her in his arms…

Both entwined in a passionate Lover's kiss.

Ron kicked the door shut.

---

Several Hours Later…

Ron and Betty snuggled under a bearskin rug in front of his study's fireplace…

"Ron." She said as she gazed upon his content visage.

"Hm?" he replied as regarded her with smoky laughing slits.

"I Love You." She said as she snuggled tightly against his chest. "MMMm." She purred.

"I Love You Too…" He said as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, nose and pouting lips, "Always."

Fin.


End file.
